battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lewis Gun
The is a British Light machine gun of American design, that was used heavily by the Allies, particularly Great Britain, in World War I and, to a lesser extent, in World War II. The Lewis had a distinctive top-mounted pan magazine, similar to the later Russian DP, as well as a large barrel-shroud which was used to cool the barrel while firing. The design of the Lewis would go on to be an inspiration for the German FG42, which in turn inspired the M60 machine gun still in use today. Battlefield Heroes Three Royal Army machine guns featured in Battlefield Heroes are based off of the Lewis Gun: Maxwell's Machinegun, The Cheeser, and Bernie's Bone Chewer. Battlefield Hardline |fire = Automatic Burst |ammotype = 7.62x51mm NATO |kit = All |slot = Primary |dogtag = |unlocks = |vel = 700 m/s |recoil1st = 1.4 |recoildec = 18 |spreadinc = 0.3 |spreaddec = 18 |maxrange = 60m |spreadz = 0.2 (Static) 1 (Moving) |spreaduz = 6 (Static) 3.5 (Moving) |drop = 15 m/s² |attachments = Suppressor Laser Sight |hud = }} The Syndicate Gun is an all class Light machine gun introduced in the Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal expansion. The Syndicate Gun performs has high damage and a larger than average magazine size of 47, but has high recoil and spread, making it difficult to keep on target when firing in fully automatic. It is permanently equipped with a non-illuminated PK-A sight, green tri-beam Laser Sight, and AP Tracer Rounds. It is unlocked upon completing the "Big Eddie's Wiseguys" assignment which also marks the end of the Syndicate Program and the players recruitment into Big Eddie's Syndicate. Unlocking To unlock the Syndicate Gun, At least one player must first obtain the Mammoth Gun on Chinatown. Afterwards they must work together with four other players on Cemetery in order to unlock the weapon. The Catacombs (D Flag) features a blocked room in the center with a small pad containing mammoth on in located opposite of the door. Outside and around the catacombs, four Syndicate symbols are located on tombs, each representing an expansion pack for Battlefield Hardline. The four other players must be holding the respective classic weapon from each expansion at the respective symbol (M1A1 for Criminal Activity, M1 for Robbery, 1887 for Getaway, and the M1903 Springfield for Betrayal). Once a player is standing next to the correct symbol, they will be prompted to interact with it, with all players needing to interact with the symbols at the same time. At this time, the fifth player with the Mammoth Gun must stand on top of the mammoth symbol located inside the catacombs. If done correctly, the inside of the catacombs will start shooting out bolts of electricity, causing the previously blocked door to slowly open and reveal a staircase. The revealed staircase leads downward to a tomb of a fallen warrior. The Syndicate Gun can be found lying atop of the warrior's grave, prompting the player to pick it up. Once picked up, the "Big Eddie's Wiseguys" assignment will be completed and the Syndicate Gun will be permanently unlocked for use. Be advised, however, as once the weapon is picked up, the lights in the tomb will start dimming and will kill all players left inside once extinguished. It should be noted that only one player can pickup and unlock the Syndicate Gun once per round of Conquest Large. This means that players would need to take turns unlocking the weapon and that unaffiliated players who did not participate in opening the tomb can still enter the tomb and pick up the weapon if not quick enough. Mammoth Symbol.png|Mammoth Symbol Tomb Door.png|Tomb Door Syndicate Symbols.png|Syndicate Symbols with their respective weapons Tomb Bolts.png|Bolts seen shooting from the Tomb if performed correctly Tomb Grave.png|A Warrior's Grave Syndicate Gun Location.png|The Syndicate Gun Wiseguy.png|Big Eddie's Wiseguys Assignment completed How to Unlock the Syndicate Gun - Battlefield Hardline Gallery BFHL Lewis modelnew.png|'Syndicate Gun' BFHL Lewis mag.png|Close up of the engravement on the Syndicate's magazine BFHL Lewisfinal-1.png|Syndicate Gun in first person BFHL Lewisfinal-2.png|PK-A sight Battlefield 1 (Suppressive/Optical) |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 480 RPM |ammotype = .303 British |magazine = 47 rounds 97 rounds (Suppressive) |startammo = 47 + 94 rounds (Low Weight/Optical) 97 + 97 rounds (Suppressive) |reload = 4.2s (Empty) 2.85s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 26.5 - 20 * 26.5 (0-11 meters) * 26.5 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 23 (12-35 meters) * 23 - 20.84 (35-49 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (49-50 meters) * 20 (50+ meters) |vel = 740 m/s |recoil = Low Weight/Suppressive Optical |recoil1st = 1.5 |recoildec = 10.002 (Low Weight) 6 (Suppressive/Optical) |spreadz = Low Weight/Suppressive 0.21 (Static) 0.79 (Moving) Optical 0.158 (Static) 0.593 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2 (Static) 2.5 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.102 (Low Weight) -0.085 (Suppressive) -0.094 (Optical) |spreaddec = 15.3 (Low Weight) 5.1 (Suppressive) 5.625 (Optical) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The Lewis Gun is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Support kit. The Lewis Gun has a large ammo capacity among infantry weapons, with damage tapering off over distance, more than the other LMGs. However, continued fire will cause all variants of the Lewis Gun to overheat, causing the user to be vulnerable for a brief moment. The Lewis Gun is also found mounted on Mark V Landships. An aircraft version of the Lewis Gun can be found on Allied planes, such as the Bristol F2.B and the Caproni Ca.5. Singleplayer The Lewis Gun (Low Weight variant) is the standard LMG of British Army. It can be found in Through Mud and Blood and The Runner. It is very powerful in campaign (it can kill a Sentry with 15 shots). The Suppressive variant can be found in crate in Nothing Is Written. Multiplayer Three variants of the Lewis Gun are featured in multiplayer: Low Weight, Optical, and Suppressive. Low Weight The Lewis Gun Low Weight is the standard variant of the weapon, featuring a bipod attachment and the starting primary weapon of the Support class. As with other basic Light Machine Guns, it will gain improved accuracy the longer it is fired without stopping. Optical The Lewis Gun Optical variant of the weapon offers improved accuracy over the standard Low Weight variant of the weapon. It is equipped with the a optical sight and a Vertical Grip. Suppressive The Lewis Gun Suppressive features the highest accuracy and control compared to other variants of the weapon. This is due to the weapon being equipped with a specialized optic, Bipod and Extended Magazine which allows it to provide effective suppressive fire against enemy targets. The Lewis Gun is a great all-rounder, with intermediate stats across the board compared to other LMGs. Effective at most ranges due to its large magazine allowing for sustained hipfire at close range and suppression at longer ranges, with low recoil compared to other weapons in the Support class. Weapon Skins (Battlefest reward) |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Arras · Messines · Nash · P.B.31E |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Royal Decree · Royal Edict · Royal Order · Royal Statute }} Gallery Lewis Gun Low Weight BF1.jpg|Lewis Gun Low Weight Lewis Gun Optical BF1.jpg|Lewis Gun Optical Lewis Gun Suppressive BF1.jpg|Lewis Gun Suppressive Lewis Gun ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Lewis Gun Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Preparing to take the pan magazine out. Lewis Gun Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Beating down the magazine. Lewis Gun Reload 3 BF1.jpg|Pulling back the charge handle. Pre-release BF1 Lewis Gun.PNG|Lewis Gun in the reveal trailer. Lewis Gun Icon.png|Beta version of the HUD icon. Lewis Gun LW.PNG|'Lewis Gun Low Weight' in beta/pre-patch Trivia Battlefield Hardline *The Syndicate Gun originally had the model of an unmodified Lewis Gun identical to that of BF1's and had no attachments, but after initial feedback on the CTE it was updated to its current state. *The Syndicate Gun is arguably the hardest weapon to obtain second to the mammoth gun as it requires all 5 players to fully cooperate during the ritual, also to make matters worse the syndicate gun can be easily stolen if a player on the enemy team decides to take the gun for themselves. *Although the Lewis Gun is mainly chambered for .303 British or .30-06 Springfield, the in-game Syndicate Gun uses 7.62×51 NATO ammunitionSyndicate Gun - Symthic, despite .30-06 ammunition already used by the HCAR. Battlefield 1 *During the Alpha, the Lewis Gun's overheating animation was different, showing the player character adjusting the pan magazine when the gun overheats.https://youtu.be/u1tgPPOjy6E?t=9m5s References Category:Weapons of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1